Currently several annotation tools, such as GeoTime 5™, Voyagers and Voyeurs™, etc. are available that allows a user to annotate a visualization, such as a graph or a chart. However, some of these tools allow annotation creation with respect to only one type of visualization. For example, the GeoTime 5™ visualization tool allows the user to create annotation only with respect to a map. Further, some other annotation tools, such as the Voyagers and Voyeurs™, save the annotation created for the visualization as a picture. In this case, if a user changes the visualization, for example from a bar chart to a pie chart, the annotation and the original visualization on which the annotation was created cannot be retrieved.